Questionable Past
by Chi-Chi's FAN
Summary: Love. It was only recent that she learned of the actual meaning. The word had many definitions and the one she remained clueless to all these years had finally made an appearance. She thought her love for him was as grand as a lover. But after today, her heart had told her otherwise. The tale of Gine and Bardock before "A mother's touch" and how they realized nothing is ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Beta: QWERTYblues**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is an opportunity, benefit from it.<br>Life is beauty, admire it.  
>Life is a dream, realize it.<br>Life is a challenge, meet it.  
>Life is a duty, complete it.<br>Life is a game, play it.  
>Life is a promise, fulfill it.<br>Life is sorrow, overcome it.  
>Life is a song, sing it.<br>Life is a struggle, accept it.  
>Life is a tragedy, confront it.<br>Life is an adventure, dare it.  
>Life is luck, make it.<br>Life is too precious, do not destroy it.  
>Life is life, fight for it."<em>

_~ Mother Teresa_

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

A declaration of affection was more than she could have ever asked from him. Never would she ever believe of someone openly admitting to adoring her in ways she is still unsure about. He often sought her out, escaping from reality just to see her and what usually happens?

He tells her she is beautiful, outshining both *Suke and *Uki.

He bestows her with gifts to show her what words could not.

He lets her weep on his shoulders when others would flee.

Her own heart skips a few beats each time she is with him.

His actions are faithfully what she only ever dares to dream. To have someone who looks beyond their cultural beliefs, beyond their history, beyond what is considered normal for their kind. His charm only adds to her list of perfections.

From his dark hair to his sun kissed skin. His narrowed onyx eyes to his thin light lips. His tall stature to his broad shoulders matching the appearance of a true god. He was, beyond a doubt, an example of one. She doesn't even know if she could survive a life without him by her side. No one will ever compare to him, many agree. He was unlike any other she's met.

"What is your answer my *Suke?" He brushes the tips of his fingers down her cheek, tracing her pink lips down to her chin. Her breathing quickens as those fingers slowly run down her neck to the start of her cleavage. His movement stops as her heart races frantically. "Gine?"

They were in his chambers. He, as always, came to her when he discovered she was in her sorrows, taking it upon himself to bring her here. His voice was low, barely murmurs as he held her in his arms. It was one of the many times she had taken notice to how much of an actual man he has become.

Any woman would be out of their right mind to even refuse this male. Yet here she is undecided to answer the one man who's given her hope of a future.

He had told her of his plans for their future. She will follow a life where she no longer leads crime in her heart. He shall take care of her, ensure her safety. In return he only asks for her to stay by his side, love him like he does her, and bear him their children.

Children. Another matter she refused to have thought, with children they will be brought into a world of cruelty. The law each year changes to bring children into the army earlier and earlier into their lives. With him being their father will they be secured in life? Of course they will.

Everything fits into place. Then why is she still hesitant?

She faces this man who holds a portion of her heart in his grasp. This is who she should choose, at least that's what she tells herself. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. She is frozen in place even as his lips lower to her neck, soft kisses caressing her skin.

Guilt swarms to her. While he is everything she had ever wanted, why couldn't she accept him? Doesn't she love him?

Love. It was only recent that she learned of the actual meaning. The word had many definitions and the one she remained clueless to all these years had finally made an appearance. She thought her love for him was as grand as a lover. But after today, her heart had told her otherwise.

Pushing his shoulders away, she let out a tearful sob. How could she be so foolish? She's in a room with a man who's possessed her heart for some time and now she's realizing it was never his to begin with.

"I'm sorry but I cannot agree to this."

She could only imagine what he must be feeling for her now: agony, cruelty, and hatred. Losing him is throbbing but the pain of going without her true mate is worse.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the Preface?<strong>

**Think you can guess which guy Gine's with or do you think she's with an OC?****  
><strong>

**For chapter one I'll set up a list of what you need to know for this story.**

**Suke and Uki will have their meanings in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween everyone! <strong>

**Leave me a review as my treat! **


	2. Life is an opportunity, benefit from it

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...but I do own this story!**

**Beta: QWERTYblues**

**A/N:**

**List of things to know about (my story) saiyans:**

**Adulthood is reached between 15-17 years of age.**

**Normal physical features: black gravity-defying hair and black eyes.**

**Non-normal features have a genetic mutation-these are recessive. The genetic mutation mainly seen is abnormal color hair: blue, brownish-yellow (sandy), green, and brown. Gine and her father have the recessive mutation of hazel eyes. **

**All form an obsession towards one thing in their life period.**

**All who live within the borders generally receive an education. **

**Most cannot trace their lineage.**

**Physically they can't age after thirty-to-forty something, but they are NOT immortal. Life span depends on how well they care for themselves.**

**Female's reproductive system functions from puberty till death unless something changes their internal organs—mainly due to injury in battle.**

**Kids are sent to battles seen as lower standards for the adults.**

**Children are sent in large groups until reaching maturity.**

**Have their own mythology, legends, and Gods—they either believe or don't.**

**Adults either choose to work in their own picked team or are randomly chosen with each new battle.**

**Once disabled, have become a mother, or a single father they are allowed to step down from ongoing missions though they are still considered part of the army.**

**They receive payment quantity depending on their mission. **

**Saiyan-Tuffle war was during 710-720 (not 720-730)**

**Gine and Bardock are both fifteen for the start of this story.**

**Vegeta and Tarble have not been born yet.**

**The current King is actually Vegeta and Tarble's grandfather, (so once Vegeta is born he is the III)**

**Current Age 732**

**Population: 4,898 **

**CURRENT**** Chapter Warning: A swear **

**Word translations:**

_Bratus: Tree_

_Foila: Leaves  
><em>

_Palmite(s): Branches_

_Suke: First sun _

_Uki: Second sun _

_Sectomat: Data departure board _

_Mense: Month_

_Aedeo-quad: A courtyard to train_

_Proelia: The building where pods are located_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I:<strong>

"_**Life is an opportunity, benefit from it."**_

I wonder if he ever notices I'm here. If he ever becomes curious of the random soul who keeps coming back? I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here... but this place calls to me more often than anyone else could imagine.

What is this place?

It's an area full of more life than down below. The surrounding plants come in various colors, each having a unique shape to them. *Bratus standing as tall as the mountains, covered in various *folia casting shade for anyone who desired relaxation. The grass is a dark red color, showing anyone they've been taken care of excellently. There is also a creek just a few yards away from my spot, running smoothly across the land.

Sometimes I wish that I could stay here for the rest of my life. To just forget what life has to offer for a third class like myself. This is my sanctuary, escaping from reality I am forced to face each morning. This area brings me peace.

It's not just the beauty of the land I see but also the beauty of another. This area belongs to him and he is very protective of his land. Which is why I question... does he even know I am here?

Ever since the first day I had found this land, I had also seen him too. At first, fear crept through. He is powerful... more powerful than any third-class warrior. I've heard stories of what he could do, things he's done that would seem that any mission I've had to endure was child's play. However, fear didn't stop me from admiring his appearance.

He stood tall with a proud and brooding aura surrounding him. His toned body could easily be seen through his armor. Eyes that are dark like any other. Hair a lighter shade than most. Tanned skin to show how much time he spent training in the burning light hours.

I've seen him in the past, only for a few times... each time I would quiver in fear. He may be one of the most handsome saiyans in the entire planet but he could easily end someone's life and get away with it. He is from a higher class, no one would question him.

The fear I've had in the past slowly changed to admiration. Not for what he does, but for who he is and not for the act he puts up for others to see. Perhaps I should still be cautious of him. He hasn't shown anyone this peaceful side of him. This is why I am wary for the day he finally takes notice of me on his land. I have been known to be excellent in concealing my appearance but surely, even he would have noticed something out of the ordinary.

Currently, I am perched on top of a bratus and hidden in the shadows. My tail, gripping one of the *palmites as my hands grip another to maintain my balance. I leaned forward slightly, careful not to fall and reveal my presence. Inhaling through my nose, and exhaling through my mouth—the most silent and efficient method I've learned from father.

My eyes focus on the figure below, he always seems to sit under the bratus I choose to perch my form on and it's like he never notices someone was near. His usual angered expression changes to a tranquil one. He always removes his gloves as he leans his back towards the sides of the bratus I am perched on. His scouter, turned off so he wouldn't be interrupted in his moments of peace. This makes me guilty as I feel that I'm interrupting his haven.

Sometimes though, I actually pretend he knows I'm here. There are times when the two of us have nothing to do early in the morning or late in the evening and we just sit... watching the sunrises or the sunsets. I pretend we are both watching a new day begin, or end... together.

Like now *Suke has finally risen from her slumber, soon her brother *Uki will join her and together light the day for everyone to continue another day. Their story is the most wonderful out of every one father has ever told.

The stars had given life to Suke many millennia's ago. Her sole purpose was to light up the day for the night sky of the universe, but she could not do it alone. As years passed, the stars could tell she was separated from everything. Suke traveled and passed each darkened area, never stopping from her mission. The stars had whispered amongst themselves and have decided to separate the universe into four quadrants.

Upon separation three more suns were created as large as Suke to light up their new homes. Suke, Uta, Uto, and Asahi became the leaders of the North, East, West, and South Quadrants. They were the largest of stars and yet they all felt small. Each sun had a story but my favorite was the story of Suke and Uki.

Suke, after her siblings were born, had begun forming ideas. She believed if the smaller stars had given life to larger forms then perhaps she alone could create other things to bring beauty to her home.

Her first creation was the planets; she experimented with coloration, weather, and formations; although the planets complained of the quietness surrounding them.

Her next design had become of tiny creatures walking, floating, crawling, or slithering. All of them came in different appearances, not one the same. They protested of their inability to gather food and create shelter.

She and the planets had created vegetation for them but these little creatures were still unsatisfied. They wanted to sleep without Suke interrupting their slumber.

Suke had made multiple moons. Some planets had more moons, others only one. She wanted the mortals to be happy and see the beauty. Her hope was for them to bring their home planets joy. And in return, they make her happy.

The mortals though were very demanding and in return, made the planets demanding. Suke had grown weak and tired from gifting them each day. Her light was running out. On the seventh day, they all insisted on keeping her to themselves and for what other reason but to use her for their own selfish benefits.

She had enough and on that day her soul had expanded, blinding many beings and annihilating many. She used so much of her powers that her very form separated into hundreds of suns across her part of the universe. Although Suke herself still had kept her soul in a different body, She was punished. For letting her anger manifest, Suke had become shunned. It wasn't until she wandered to her birthplace thousands of years later, that she was able to see foreign planets.

These planets were the daughters and sons of her creations. It was then that she met Uki, a smaller more vulnerable sun. He was the morning star of Planet Plant before it became Planet Vegeta.

Uki had welcomed Suke into his home world. He had shown her what little things that could make the mortals happy and content with their lives. She was uncertain to trust the mortals again and Uki couldn't understand the reason. It made her realize how naive he truly is compared to her and how much of a youngling he was. Suke had made a promise to keep him safe; from all evil... she took him under her flames as her little brother.

Each day, she would rise first to make sure nothing will ever harm her little brother. If something she sees ever comes close to harming Uki, she would determine the fate of the mortals.

Father actually said Suke had made the decision of the Saiyan victory before the war even started. It's only a child's tale, meant to comfort us; knowing Suke would do anything for Uki and the legend did hint Uki had the preference for the saiyans.

**Snap!**

My head swings to the side to see one of the many elites approach him with cautious steps. The intruder was one of the smaller men with dark brown hair, onyx eyes, tanned skin, and brawny features. I've seen him plenty of times patrol the walls at night. Momo is the name he was given and he wasn't one to ever let anything pass by him.

Warily, I stepped back... praying Momo doesn't discover my presence. My hands lowering down to the palmite, my body in a crouched position, as I observe the scene below.

Momo stopped a few feet away from him as the elite stood straight with a neutral face on display, his scouter nowhere near his form. It was the slight sweat on Momo's forehead that gave away his nervousness, "My prince y—you are needed by King Vegeta."

From my position, I could barely see the reaction he showed but his voice was very clear.

"You are aware I am not to be disturbed until the second sun?" he spoke slowly as if the elite guard couldn't understand the language.

The elite swallows rather loudly before replying, "I am aware but—,"

"But nothing," He cuts him off irritably, "My father knows this, you know this, along with the entire empire knows this!" His voice grows deeper as he growls out the last word. I trembled as I am remembered of his personality, this is my mistake.

Momo instantly moved his head up towards my spot on the bratus. His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flare as he took in the scents around. I silently prayed he doesn't catch my scent but its false hope as this warrior is the best known tracker, out of all of the elites.

"What are you still doing here?!" The prince exclaimed, his voice laced with anger as his comfort zone had been invaded by the unwanted guest.

"Someone is here—," Momo quickly replied.

"There is no one here other than you and me but very soon it will just be me alone if you do not get out of my sight... NOW!" His voice echoes at the end.

The silent promise made by the royal was enough to turn not only the elite pale, but also me. Momo made a quick escape while he had the chance, his eyes flashing to my spot once more before flying back to the castle.

My trembling had started to increase at the possibility of him not only discovering me, but the chance he will no longer come to the area. If Momo tells the King of the possibility of someone sneaking around, he'll order his son to stay nearer to the castle and even I couldn't risk entering deeper to their territory.

It saddening to think I might not see him as often as I would like or to know this might be the last opportunity to actually see him. Also, because of my fear I wouldn't be able to benefit from it.

"I shouldn't have raised my voice in the presence of a lady." My eyes widened as I heard his voice. He couldn't have known I was here, could he?! I slowly peered below to see him staring directly at me with a softened appearance, "Won't you come down?"

Frozen in disbelief, I stayed where I am perched unable to speak any words.

He sighs before murmuring, "Very well."

The prince flies up till his feet touch the palmite only a handful of steps away from my position. My face is lowered, unable to look at him and risk angering him even more than his elite guard did. He must be furious to know someone beneath him was able to notice me before he could.

Another sigh is heard before the palmite becomes lowered. Slowly raising my head, careful to avoid eye contact, I see him sitting facing my way with his legs draped on either side. That's quite baffling.

"What?" He asks raising his brow with a slight smirk starting to appear.

I shake my head looking anywhere but at him. My silence though has come to an end, he has asked me a question and now I am obligated to answer.

"My prince I—I apologize for in—invading your p—personal space."

His head tilts to the side, "You were not."

My brows furrow in question, "For being on your father's land?"

He chuckles lowly at my questioning statement, "If you feel the need to apologize at least gaze at me."

Gaze at him? As in meet his eyes? Isn't it considered unclean for a third class to stare into the eyes of a superior? My thoughts become blank as his hand gently grips my chin, pulling for my eyes to finally meet his dark ones.

**Badump, badump, badump.**

"That's better." He breathes.

**Badump, badump, badump.**

My heart is beating rather wildly at the sight of his eyes. They were black, the normal color all of our people had, endless pools of darkness, the sclera creating an aura for them to mystify anyone, and his lashes almost non-existent.

"Your eyes…" My heart skips a couple of beats awaiting his words, "They're beautiful."

This had to be a dream. Prince Vegeta couldn't possibly have called me or my eyes beautiful. He shouldn't even know of my existence. I wanted to compliment his eyes too. His mouth opened at the same time as mine but before either of us could speak; my scouter had alerted me of an incoming call.

_"Gine?"_

Tora's voice rang bringing my mind back, "Yes?" I voiced.

_"Where are you?"_

His voice is surrounded by hisses and grumbles from the other members of our team. It's then that I recall of the time, "I'm on way!" I stand up quickly, climbing the tree down as I berate myself silently at my lack of attention.

_"See she's on her way B__**—beep**__."_

The call ends and I felt guilt enter my system, usually I sneak away right after Suke rises but the turn of events had left me unaware of anything.

Once my feet touch the ground, I turn, ready to dash when my right wrist is grabbed, "Wait! Who was that?" His voice is edged and his posture had become slightly rigid.

His grip surprisingly was still as gentle as before, "He's a friend and I really must leave now. Our leader in command must be frustrated if I haven't arrived yet." I didn't tell him that I'm usually always late, but I'm never _this_ late.

He relaxes again but doesn't release my wrist, "You're coming back tomorrow right?"

**Badump, badump, badump.**

I nod shyly forgetting again that I'm in a hurry.

"Good." He raises my hand up to his lips repeating the word before finally releasing it.

We stare at one another for another moment before the two of us finally go our separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?!" I hiss out as the time is dangerously running out. We're required to leave before the second sun and not a moment after.<p>

Shugesh rolls his eyes before answering, "She's always late! Give her some time!"

Every day is the same with her, she comes running in late each time, never here for the start of the meeting and when she does arrive midway through her mind wanders off instead of here where the tasks are given. Each night I plan out how we'll approach the next mission and because of her inability to fight, she's usually placed in the safest regions or if unavoidable, surrounded by two of us while she works on the only thing she can do: tracking.

It shouldn't matter though because every single fucking time the same thing happens! She's clueless to the plan and always finds herself in trouble. I'm usually the one who comes in to defend her and end up taking double the punishment the rest of them receives!

"Maybe if you stop being a snappy boy, Riku would tell you where she goes every morning." Fasha grumbles sleepily, "Or actually act civil towards him."

"As if!" Shugesh snickers, "The guy hates his guts and I bet the feeling's mutual. Am I right?"

Growling I turned my back to them glaring at the wall for the tenth time today.

"Guys just leave him alone," My best friend and second in command tells them, "I'm sure Gine will come running in any moment."

"Or walking." Shugesh replies motioning with his head to the opened entrance behind me, "Cutting it close, kid?"

My back is turned to her as I continue glaring at the wall above, the names of the teams appearing for departure along with their mission and planet.

She hummed as if nothing was wrong, as if we aren't scheduled to leave after the group displayed on the *sectomat.

"Get in the pods." I barked as soon as our names were put on view.

Grumbles and complaints were heard from everyone except the giant, Borgos, who only nodded at me. Out of everyone, excluding Tora, Borgos was the easiest to get along with—he never complains, back talks, or gets in dilemmas with anyone; can't say that for anyone else.

Shugesh usually lets his anger get the best of him, Fasha is obsessed with valuables, and Tora feels the need to change plans if someone needs assistance, in other words Gine.

He's loyal and a good ally to have. The day this team was founded, he vowed to fight alongside everyone and make sure all of us make it out alive. Tora just doesn't understand that after a mission, we're all headed home! No one needs any more help. But each and every time he sees one of our members in a predicament, he just needs to step in and aid them in some way!

Gine is different than those four. She barely complains. At first, yeah... she voiced her fear of the supposed "well beings of others" and on other occasions about needing help. Now, it's natural for her to be saved. She doesn't argue back when an order is given but she does question practically everything we do. Never did she start a problem; it's always someone else who comes right to her.

In missions it's usually Fasha who starts a fight, but after the first time I made sure they never are near one another again. Many of the times though, somehow the two ended up together and one (Gine) is left running off while the other (Fasha) is left in a fit.

When we're off the job, Gine somehow manages to find trouble with practically everyone! The girls come to her attempting to get on her bad side. I'm actually amazed Gine simply smiles, nods, and then goes off with her day. The things they say would have any normal saiyan to break their jaws in a flash, though I doubt she could even do that.

In the past, she would have a run in with a handful of saiyan boys in a *mense. Most of them usually tried following her to the *aedeo-quad, the *proelia, or if they're daring enough, her home. None of them were around though when they spotted her father, I don't see why anyone would fear the man.

Though if it keeps them away, then that's fine, but because of Riku's constant mission status, he's rarely ever free. Some time ago, we made it apparent that Gine doesn't go home alone. If we're early, Tora and I walk her home; if it's late, then Shugesh was in charge of taking her back. On rare occasions, the whole team would stick together.

Fasha had stated that we should stop babying her and get the girl to start training. That's not possible, none of us are even able to attempt training her when she's made it clear that she will refuse to fight back at any cost.

_"Bardock are you still mad?"_

Even with me she'll find trouble, but this is part of her unfortunate personality. I've had to deal with it for over three years already...

"No Gine, I'm not mad."

_"You are mad!"_

I could already tell, without actually seeing her that she has brought her knees up, curled in a ball, her hands covering her face in sadness, and her hazel eyes guiltily widening.

"More upset," I admitted, "the least you could do is tell us where you go every morning."

_"Oh..."_ Her voice wavers before squeaking, _"Oh! You're worried about me!"_

My hand freezes at the control panel.

"No! It's not that!" I reply quickly, denying her thoughts.  
><em><br>"I'm sorry!"_

Great now she's whimpering, "Can you at least try to get to the proelia on time?" Anywhere else she can come as late as she wants but being late to a mission will cause our pays to be cut down and missing one is unacceptable.

_"Hm—hmm."_

At least she agreed; now let's see if she can commit to it.

Silence is enveloped and I silently wondered if she had signed off, "Gine?"

_"Hm?"_

"Out of curiosity..." I pause delaying the question, by typing in a code slowly for disabling the sleeping gas in my pod, "Out of curiosity," I repeated, "Where do you go in the mornings?"

_"..."_

It's a simple and easy question, so why is she hesitating?

She's not a lawbreaker, she's aware of the areas along with how safe each place is, and she doesn't venture out farther than obligated. So what does she do that makes her late every morning?

_"...I—I like to watch Suke rise up."_

My brow rises at her reply. Suke is the given name of the first sun, but no one other than children under five calls the star Suke.

_"What are you five?"_ I almost groan as Fasha's voice comes into the link.

_"I happen to think watching the sun is peaceful."_ Tora's voice replies defending Gine.

_"I prefer sleeping without the suns."_ Of course Shugesh has to have his input.

_"Suke and Uki?"_ Borgos voice echoes through.

I'll need to remember to check the signed link members before trying to have a conversation, privately.

"Alright we all know the story of the suns," I rolled my eyes at the foolish myth, "Everyone sign off and get ready for the narcotic to take action."

_"Fasha's signing out—need some sleep anyways."_

_"When doesn't she? Shugesh off."_

_"Borgos sleep."_

_"Gine's nap time."_

Her voice giggles before the screen shows her interlock has been turned off.

_"You worry every time and this entire time she's been watching the sunrise."_ Tora says chuckling.

"I don't worry." I hiss at the man I've seen as a brother since infancy.

_"It's plain as sight that you've—,"_

"Don't." I cut him off before he could say another word. He from the start has made false claims of my involvement with the girl, and by now he should have realized nothing has or will ever happen.

Tora makes one more comment before losing connection.

_"Life is an opportunity, benefit from it."_

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the chapter almost sounds like they're normal teenagers doesn't it?<strong>

**The chapters in the beginning aren't going to be that extensive, but as time passes they will become longer.**

**I'll put the Age (year) on every chapter since we'll be moving on, the main focus will be Age: 733 and 737.**


	3. Life is Beauty, Admire it

~Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows!~

**Beta by: QWERTYblues**

**Note that some of the definitions are not exact wording but the best way to describe them.**

**Unuma- Height (ft)**

**Renus- Danger (highest level)**

**Mense(s) - Month(s)**

**Bomar- Bar**

**Bronder- Copper**

**Namia(s) - money, coin(s)**

**Current Age 732 (Months later from chapter one)**

**Current Chapter Warning: Implied underage drinking (Though they are aliens & don't have an age limit)**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is Beauty, Admire it<strong>

**Gine**

I always admired the sky. How the color changes from darkness to light or how the stars love to brighten the night. The suns have managed to bring a smile on my face each day despite what the day will bring. Even the lone, new moon is something to appraise.

The moon is constantly changing shape, either to become a new moon, or a full moon. Although, it would take years for its transition from a new moon to a full moon, and vice versa. This year, a new moon is apparent. Four years from now, it shall turn to a full moon. In my lifetime I've only transformed into our Oozaru form twice.

Oozaru is believed to be our true forms hidden away as a sign of disobedience from our ancestors, only to be released upon a full moon. Our forms are ten to twenty times from our original size, ranging from infants reaching ten *unuma to a full adult capable of being over a hundred unuma.

Moons may be lovely, but they don't always bring out the beauty within.

"Lovely." He says from behind.

I nod agreeing, "They sure do know how to make a pretty sight."

Vegeta chuckles, "Not exactly what I was mentioning," He rests his head on my shoulder, taking some of my strands of hair and twirls them around his finger, "But they also are appealing to gaze at."

"Especially with someone else."

No one used to wake up with me to stare at the sunrises, or even go outside to see the sunsets. No one would even stay awake in the middle of the night only to stare at the sky. Dad is always too tired to stay awake... and well, the others never saw the appeal. I did get Tora to see a sunset once, but he never asked to see it again with me.

"That's true." His arms wrap around my waist and his tail sneaking its way to curl around my left hand.

My head tilts to the side, "Do you..." I pause as he pulls my body closer to his, closing most of the space between us, "Do you enjoy watching the skies on other planets?"

Recently his father, King Vegeta, has been demanding him to join in on more than just protocol missions. They've set off to assignments taking longer than a couple days and most of these operations are set for code *renus.

I worry for him. He's powerful... I already know, but even the most powerful can feel lonesome.

One of the many agreeable verdicts the two of us say, is to always watch the sky when you feel like no one's there. People may leave you, but the sky never will.

"I do," He starts with a slight frown that I see, forming from the corner of my eye, "Though, nothing is as enjoyable as watching the heavens with my Suke." He buries his head into the crook of my neck the same time my blood rushes up.

Another agreement is the afterlife. We both know and believe that there is something beyond life. No one really knows what kind of judgment will pass if the sentence will be counted by race, or by individuals. I only pray the wrongs brought by everyone will be forgiven and they'll learn to forgive themselves.

"Gine..."

His head moves up till his lips reached the tip of my ear.

"What do third-classes usually do for fun?"

The question catches me by surprise, yet it shouldn't. He is prone to asking about the Saiyans outside of the elite.

My brows furrow in concentration, "I'm not completely sure," I don't usually partake in any activities they consider fun, "My friends have their preferences towards certain locations, though I'm not completely fond of these areas."

"Would you consider them though?" His voice is entirely laced with curiosity.

I bite my bottom lip before responding, "I don't think I would find any excitement."

"Maybe you will with me."

My eyes widen at the thoughts of him walking aimlessly around crowded areas. It's no secret that some of our kind doesn't think too fondly of his father, or even him.

"I— I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh." Even if I don't see him I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It's not that I don't want to go with you," I hurriedly tried to explain, "But would it be alright for you to walk without your personal guards?" There are only a selective number of spots elites that willingly contribute with third-classes.

Vegeta scoffs, "That's one of the reasons…"

He didn't need to finish I already knew what he wanted to say. He only wants to get away from his obligations as prince of the planet. Even if it's only for a little while, he deserves a break.

"Okay there is this place…" I start to say. His body instantly perks up and he listens closely.

**_~Life is Beauty, Admire it~_**

My eyes dart at the strange buildings, most of them were narrow from the top and almost half the height of the castle. The walls were built of camouflaged iron, blending in carefully with the ruins of what was left from Tuffle time. This is the first time I've come this near and the only reason I know of the location was because of Shugesh, who wanted to pick something up before going home. I never went inside and never intended to, until today.

"So this is the place father doesn't know about." Vegeta mutters, smirking and crossing his arms.

Before we left his grounds, I made sure to tell him of the strong possibility of elites being in this place. Most likely, the elites will report spotting the prince to his father.

Vegeta actually brought a loose hooded cowl covering what was most noticeable and took off his armor, leaving him with his grey uniform underneath.

I don't know if this was a good idea, but the relief shown in his eyes is well worth it, "I don't know much about this place though I heard most enjoy spending their free time here."

His smirk breaks into a low rumbling laugh, "Then I suppose this will be both of our first taste of freedom!" He gently takes my hand, pulling me with him towards the building.

I tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach by staring at the interior of the building. There were endless steel walls, staircases, and many halls, yet there were no decorations of any kind. It almost appeared as a solitary abandoned structure; that is if our sensitive hearing didn't pick up the chattering and movements from deep within.

Normally I would shy away from places like this. Being with Vegeta though feels as if we could do anything as long as we're together.

"This must be it." He leans down whispering as we turned the last corner.

My hand grips his tighter, unwilling to let go for the entire night.

**Bardock**

The glare I directed at Tora does nothing as he amuses himself with flirting at the random Saiyan women in the *bomar. He dragged me here convinced I needed to relax and grab a drink before going back in preparation for the next assignment in two days. From the years we've known one other by now, he should have realized our missions are more important than wasting time. How else are we going to get paid and survive?

"Would you calm down already?" It's not enough Tora managed to get me here, but apparently the other members of our team, with the exception of one, had the same idea.

My glare shifts from one to another, "All of you complained of being too exhausted for any training in the evening and yet here you all are!" Even Borgos is here!

The two thick-headed idiots rolled their eyes while the giant stares on without a care. It makes me question how many times they've told this lie to get out of sessions. Perhaps, I am too lenient! Heh... I need to tighten their schedules more.

"Do what you want," I rise from my seat, "I'm going home."

Not a second after announcing this did Tora return, slapping my shoulder, "Come on Bardock the night is still young."

"Yet each moment brings us closer to death." I deadpanned.

There isn't anything any of them could say that would convince me to stay. Unlike them, I actually am bothered with paperwork needed to be done not only our order of operations, but also to send over to the elite for review and set up our pay along with schedule of sending pods.

Tora appeared to want to say something, but Fasha cut him off, "Don't bother, he's only bringing the night down."

"Bet if she was here he'd stay." Tora mutters for only those closest to us to hear.

Ignoring them, I turned around intending to walk out when my eyes caught sight of someone I never thought I'd see here, "What is she doing here?!"

Gine, the weakest and most naive creature in the planet sat on one of the many *bronder stools by the barkeep among many others. There is no mistake! It was the sprite-like saiyan across the room, holding a beverage in one hand and pointing at another from behind the counter.

My eyes narrowed as she released a giggle as the one next to her whispered something in her ear. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I saw him hand Korad a couple of *namias while motioning with his head towards the drink that Gine wanted.

"Better question, who is he?" Fasha asks snidely.

_Don't know, but I'm going to find out,_ I thought as I pushed my way through the hindering crowds, paying no mind to the cusses thrown around.

Stopping right behind her, I glared at the surrounding bystanders, daring them to stay for another second. Some returned my glower with one of their own, though no one hung around for more than a few seconds before leaving to return to their previous places. The only ones left were me, Gine, and this... guy.

He didn't seem to have any effect towards my expression, or at least I'm assuming. The man had his head covered with only his eyes showing. There is no chance she's staying, especially with some strange creep.

"Gine," Her head moved up to face me and her expression had mine grimacing. She had a slight coy smile, flushed cheeks, and hazy eyes that were unable to focus on my stature.

"...Gine?"

"Bardock," She chants hiccupping in the end, "Bardock, Bardock, Bar—_hic_—dock!"

Closing my eyes while pinching the bridge of my nose, I told her, "Come on I'll tell Shugesh to take you home."

I turn around expecting her to follow when she caught my hand halting my steps, "Wait! I can't leave, _hic_, him alone."

So she does know him.

"And who is he?" I stare right at the man who was leaning with his head on his knuckles and elbow at the stand. Smug son of a... why's he covering himself? Isn't that a bit much?

"He's, _hic_, a friend!" She states.

A friend I've never met and not about to trust her alone with, "Then say goodnight," He just kept staring directly at me, keeping his mouth shut, "We have a meeting in the morning," I'm careful not to say where in case he decides to show. There's something about him that makes me be on guard with his presence.

"Aw..." She pouts standing and leaning on my side attempting to balance herself, "Come meet—_hic_—my team—_hic_—mates!" Her hand grabs the stranger's gloved hand, pulling with all her strength.

The sight of gloved hands causes my eyes to widen slightly. He's an elite isn't he? Where could she have met him? They don't usually like socializing outside their class.

He seems to have caught on and simply shrugs, as he casually brings one of his hands behind his back, the other one holding her hand close to his form as if he's used to having it there. Who the hell is this guy?

I can't recognize him with the shawl covering his face, but there's something familiar about him. He's only slightly taller, and broader than I am. He isn't wearing any armor currently, but he is wearing standardized clothing. Practically everything was covered with the exception of his eyes, but that doesn't help at all. Every Saiyan, apart from Gine and her father, have the same colored eyes.

"Team," She announces her presence to the others who stare in disbelief at her appearance, "This is my friend!" Surprisingly she doesn't hiccup with her assertion, though she does droop to his side with a tired yawn.

"Shugesh, Fasha," I bark out the names of my comrades.

He stands up shaking the incredulity out of his system, "Take Gine home and this time make sure she doesn't go anywhere." They might live in one of the safest areas but that doesn't mean anything can't go wrong.

Fasha for once doesn't retort with anything, but she did throw a glance at the Saiyan Gine arrived with and it wasn't a welcoming one. So even she can sense there was something different about this guy.

No one makes a move to stop any of them, but we all continued to stare until they disappeared. It was silent for a while before Tora broke it by saying,

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

I snapped my head to him, scowling at the question he directed to the unknown Saiyan. Not expecting him to answer, I'm taken aback when he did.

"She makes everything admirable."

What does this guy mean exactly?

As if sensing my thoughts, he spoke once more.

"Life is beauty," He turned around, walking to another exit. "Admire it." And he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be skipped to Age 733<strong>


	4. Life is a Dream, Realize it

**Beta by: QWERTYblues**

**Age: 733**

**Anana(s): Year(s)**

**Medii: Doctor**

**Tramana: Week**

**Aedeo-quad: Courtyard to train**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III:<strong>

**Life is a Dream, Realize it**

**Gine**

Each expression he reveals captures my attention. The scowl where his lips thin out and eyes stay on the source of displeasure, or if not present, eyes shut with half a frown present. Neutral when he stands by his father side, always staring straight ahead without a care. The rare, surprised appearance he displays with eyes twice the size of a regular person's... my preference of joy.

Mouth pulled upward in a grin, eventually turned into a smirk. The crinkles by his eyes as he lets out a full belly laugh, cheeks slightly tainted from the lack of oxygen. Amusement coloring his young features as if he knows something you'll never figure out. Any of these is an indication that he's ready to express his happiness.

Currently, he's attempting to conceal his glee with anger. But after knowing him for over fourteen menses, the effort is futile.

"Open,"

Vegeta holds a piece of red meat trying to get another slice inside my mouth. We've been eating since arriving and I couldn't take another bite,

"I'm full."

"Gine," He sighs, placing the food back down on the silver tray. "You heard the medic."

I frown guiltily, staring at the food his attendants brought. The food is delicious and most aren't even profited in our market, due to preferences towards hunting.

"Eat to strengthen the immune system." I told him grimacing at the memory.

As of two *ananas ago, every saiyan is required a check-up to document individuals on their health and progress. The first year I've taken the exam the medics checked everything and concluded my health perfect. Second time, taking place not too long ago, concluded with same results. Vegeta felt speculative and dragged me towards his personal medic.

Processes and results were both distinct from the original. Tests were done as precaution from epidemic history, universal viruses, and internal functions.

I'm not exactly sure what the equipments were called, but they appeared to be four times the size of the generators back in the medical center. Each gear and screen was set up in different color codes. Grey and indigo for physical, historic activity, white and bright green for current illnesses in the bloodstream, and russet and black for the internal organs.

The history is done by taking a sample of my tissue and analyzing the data through advanced technology. A tiny me appeared after the data was complete! I thought the image was unique and astonishing; perhaps Bardock or Tora might have enjoyed seeing the machinery and even tinkering with them.

Viruses were checked by taking samples of my blood. I didn't like the sharp needles, they hurt! Vegeta actually gulfed, attempting to hide his laugh when he saw my pained expression after the quick shot.

For the last process, images were taken from each body part. The poses they made me do were silly! Standing with arms stretched towards the sky, standing on one leg while extending the other straight to the side, and balancing with hands touching the floor. Uniquely, the images didn't show my outer appearance, but icons and frameworks of muscles, bones, organs, and lots of other things that I can't remember!

All of my medical results came back normal... except for one minor finding. At least I thought it was minor, everyone else believed the discovery was a major finding.

Immunity is what our kind is known for having, resisting any negative impacts we may come across purposely, or accidentally. The teaching I was set to believe is that our race's body structure is set to protect our bodies from disease, but Vegeta explained our… immune system… was designed to do much more, like the speed of our healing.

The head *medii and his assistant asked me many questions which involved any daily activity or routine, environment, sleeping arrangements, and eating habits. Once I answered what I thought was the final inquiry, all three shared an expression, and launched into even more questions, analyzing every word and every bit of detail coming out of my mouth.

Vegeta told them to pull up the record of my father, and match his data with mine. It surprised me a little that they had access to his personal records, though it shouldn't. I'm sure they've started keeping track more accurately prior to the two years.

Data showed all of dad's reports from almost a couple of decades ago. Shockingly, they had almost every detail in perfect order. For each test done to me today, my father's has been checked since before I was even born!

I asked who exactly they normally examine personally and their responses were the royal family and the elites. It seems I was the only one outside the circle they've ever checked. That's very peculiar…how could they have this much information on dad without ever coming in contact with him? Before I could ask, the medii turned and gave us the results.

My selection of food along with the portions I take in were considered unsuitable and the cause for the deficiency. There isn't enough substances being consumed, causing my healing abilities to slow and skin to soften and tone to be shades lighter than normal.

Vegeta has been making sure each moment together is spent with large quantities of snacks to accompany our time, and most of the time he has even given me which food to take. Not that I don't appreciate his help, but I've never really had any true complaints or issues regarding my health.

"I'm actually surprised you've managed to endure battle practices and assignments," He admitted pulling my hands towards his larger ones, "I've checked your log and saw the number of practices your commander placed along with missions," Tracing very faint scars he sighs, "Each mission seems to grow in ranks."

Tilting my head confused I asked, "They do?" They all appeared the same, unchangeable.

Nodding he continued, "No one can really notice, but if you place them all together it's easy to pinpoint how each planet is ranked along with their people. Your chief must be very knowledgeable to know how far to take his teammates."

"Bardock is very smart," I told him proudly, my friend has very specific choices in technology and inventions, "He prepares everything days before its time to take anything on and checks that everything is in perfect working order. If he spots something amiss, he'll always fix it himself," I lean towards him as if sharing a secret, "Bardock doesn't like it when someone touches our pods or scouters. He claims he can't trust anyone—except his second in command—to repair any damages done to them."

Vegeta rests his forehead on mine, "Your team must be very close to each other."

Humming to think of an answer I half grinned at his amused smile, deciding to shrug in response. We weren't all exactly close. Fasha kind of scares me and I think she only tolerates my presence. The others are my friends, but I wouldn't eagerly spend my time with them... we all have different interests.

"I feel very delighted each time you spend your time with me instead of your friends." He leans his lips closer to mine, each syllable breathable.

"I prefer spending my time with you," My eyes close and cheeks become warmer as I whisper, "You're special."

Chuckling, he presses his lips towards mine, murmuring his response within the kiss, "I think you are too."

His lips have always felt warm and soft. They were always tender from the start, and constantly leading up to blissful ends. He's never tried to venture farther than my comfort. At any hint of displeasure I show, he'll pull back and attempt again, recognizing how far each moment will lead.

My stomach always feels…fluttery. Almost as if tiny, flying creatures were inside tickling my insides and trying to make me feel nervous on purpose. My heart keeps skipping beats, refusing to act normally whenever I'm with Vegeta.

He sighs into the kiss, "More than you'll believe," Slowly, yet reluctantly, Vegeta pulls away as a loud, beeping noise disrupts our moment.

Checking his scouter, lying by his pillows, he raises his brow before turning to me, "I think it's you," He grabs mine settling the volume down, "Anywhere you need to be today?" He asks, placing it back down and moving his arms behind his head, becoming comfortable on the bed.

Sitting criss-cross on the edge facing him, I scratched my head trying to remember if I did.

"Uh…I don't really remember." I let out a laugh at my lack of memory, "Might be from Bardock though he recently started activating alarms on everyone's scouters so we'll be able to make it to his meetings on time," I said that but... I don't recall him calling one for today.

Groaning, he shifted around so he was propped on one elbow facing me, "Where do you have to be?" Vegeta sounded annoyed, our time together had to be shortened again. Usually, he was the one to leave. Now that he has a free day, I was the one to leave.

"Not sure," I said crawling to the top, taking my scouter and pushed the second button on the side, "Oh…" I mutter reading the slight description on the alarm.

Squinting at the letters of my scouter that faced him backwards in reverse, he asks, "What?"

"Just a training session," I shrug it off, "He's been assigning an awful lot of these."

Blinking at my answer, he says, "Is he really making you train?"

Vegeta was quick to realize I was not like everyone else. I'm not a fighter and I don't indulge in anything combat related. He was also made aware of my resistance to join my friends during their sessions and Bardock's acceptance. Which is why he was surprised I was even receiving this message.

"No," I said, sending a quick word on my scouter that I'm on my way, "Though I feel like I owe Bardock," I admitted blushing slightly in embarrassment, "He comes to my rescue every time," Glancing at my scouter, I recalled the day I first met him as a boy. Different from most, yet also the same in every way. "The least I could do is show up, giving him my full support of acknowledging what he does for the team…for me."

As much as violence isn't one of my favorite aspects to get involved or associated with, I know that if it wasn't for Bardock working so hard, then I probably wouldn't be alive. He's very confusing and hard to work with, but that just makes him, well... Bardock. The saiyan who appears typically moody and unsociably involved, unless an event calls for it. He's more than just another saiyan, he's my friend. A friend I can always count on.

Smiling as I adjusted my device and hopping off the bed, I told Vegeta, "I should be leaving now!"

Although I'm a bit saddened that I won't be able to see Vegeta until tomorrow morning, I can't help the smile on my face. Bardock doesn't really share much about himself and he doesn't usually show many emotions, besides the usual, but Tora told me Bardock always seems contented when I show up. I think he's just glad I'm not showing up as late as I used to!

Turning back to Vegeta to ask if he could show me out of his palace, I found myself frowning as I was greeted by his scowl. He glared right at the pillows, avoiding my eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

He hasn't showed any real displeasure today, what could be the cause of it now?

I waited a bit wondering if he would look back at me with a softened expression, but his glower didn't falter. In fact, it seemed he was becoming more agitated. His posture became tense and his mouth slowly moving, whispering silently to himself with a twitch in his left eye, and a vein appearing on his forehead. I couldn't hear what he was muttering to himself, but I think he was trying to calm himself down as he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Vegeta, I need to go…" I said, wondering if I would be able to sneak out without anyone noticing, "Bardock doesn't like us being late."

His eyes move to mine, his expression changing from anger to questioning, searching my face for answers he wasn't able to receive verbally. He must have found something since he nodded, moving to stand beside me, "Alright let's go."

Before either of us could even cross the room to the exit, the door opened revealing King Vegeta with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes.

"So soon?"

I gasp at the sight of our planet's ruler standing mere steps away. He dressed similar to his son only red and black being his preferred coloring for his armor instead of the red and grey his son wore. His hair the same shade as his son and flame like with slight facial hair.

"Father." Vegeta curtly said to his father taking a step back and attempting to shield me from his father's dark eyes. The two appeared very similar, but something about the King seemed frightening, more daunting, unlike his son the older male gave out a fearsome and powerful aura.

Shuddering as I felt his eyes burning through his son's body, I took hold of Prince Vegeta's hand, feeling the need to reassure myself and him that neither of us are alone.

I could hear footsteps striding closer to the two of us before stopping inches away where his voice sounded closer and much more prominent than I could ever recall.

"Lovely girl you brought," He spoke with amusement, "Small in stature, uniform unlike our own, appears weak…son I believe you brought a third-class?" False surprise spat out of his mouth, causing the younger of the two to let out a growl.

"What are you doing in here?" My Vegeta hisses, taking a step back with my body following.

Ignoring his son the king continues, "I can see why you're attracted to her boy," I could feel the flinch from his body as if it were my own, "She is easily the most appealing sight to set your eyes on…Gine." My eyes widened as he said my name, how does he even know?!

"Rikku's daughter," For someone who supposedly doesn't care for his people he sure knows the names of the weakest class, "Fine man. Knew him back when he was your age boy," another flinch, "he was part of a suicidal group aiding me and my elites." I moved a bit to peek at the man claiming to know my father.

King Vegeta stroked his goatee as he nodded at a memory, "Who would have thought a mission full of explosives, thought to sacrifice the lives of many ended up changing our genetic material to appear somewhat different than our true self." He grumbled at the end, likely recalling the time he had black hair instead of the brown he has now.

I recalled this story. Dad told it to me in a way to explain our eye difference compared to the entire saiyan race. Tuffles were capable of inventing anything and everything, including altering and creating a mutation in our genes. Though it wasn't deadly as they all believed, everyone thought the Tuffles made a mistake in creating their formula.

"Yes father we know the story," Vegeta attempts to steer us away, but was stopped by his father once again, "Let us through." He growled in warning.

"I will boy," King Vegeta seems to enjoy watching his son flinch each time he calls him that, "First I'd like to know if your little woman is even aware of the ceremony taking place next *tramana."

"Gine let's go." Vegeta starts pushing his father away and pulling on my wrist, but I was curious of the ceremony his father spoke of, "What ceremony?"

Chuckling he wiggles his finger at his son in mock disappointment, "Boy haven't you told her yet?"

"We're leaving." He hisses pulling me again, but his father latched onto my other wrist rather forcibly pushing me towards him.

"If your intentions towards her are sincere then at least make her a candidate," His father says widening his eyes as if surprised his son hasn't offered me as a…candidate? For what?! I voiced this out loud watching as both Vegetas stare at one another in amusement and anger.

"Vegeta what's he saying?" I turn towards my prince, wondering what he's been keeping from me. Seeming as I am not getting an answer from him, I turn to the other available source, "What are you saying my lord?" The king's eyes glint amusingly and his smile increases.

"The ceremony held is for my dear boy to pick a mate and I've selected over a handful already for him and told him beforehand if he has anyone in mind, but…" Trailing off, he sighs shaking his head, "He hasn't mentioned anyone that piqued his interest," My eyes widened as he confesses his son's lack of answer, "Though I could see why he wanted to keep you a secret, my dear." He purrs towards the end.

I turn to face Prince Vegeta, hoping to hear his retort to what his father has said. But instead, I see him glaring at his father with pure hatred.

"Is this true?" I whisper, feeling tears start to appear.

His silence was all the confirmation I needed. Taking a step back I gathered the last bit of speech I had left in me, facing the king to whimper, "Honor to meet you." Then left the two royals in the room and running out of the chambers... out of their home.

As I reached the outside my—Prince Vegeta, appeared in front of me grasping my hand in his gloved ones, "Let me explain!" He pleads with not only his words, but his eyes too.

Faltering for a moment, I asked myself if I should listen. What excuse could he give me though? If his father hadn't mentioned it... would he have eventually? Glancing down gloomily, I doubted he would have. He didn't seem to want his father to even mention it to me and he didn't even react or state me as his… partner.

Was this entire thing I made myself believe... faulty? Peeking at him, I scrutinized his features. Knowing each emotion, memorizing every little detail and how even a tiny difference could mean he was hiding what he didn't want to show. Sadness is the most obvious, irritation from the half frown, and…eyes moving away from meeting my own: guilt.

It's true then. Taking a step back I breathed out shakily covering half my face, already feeling warm tears making their way down.

"...I need to go."

Anywhere but here, I thought readying to fly away, before he spat out, "Yes, to that Bardock!"

Pausing in the sky I briefly wondered why he was suddenly directing his anger to my friend. He didn't do anything wrong. Turning half way around, I say, "To someone who won't keep secrets."

Before he responds, I flew off. Unable to silence the sobs any longer.

**Bardock**

It was almost time for the others to show up. The alerts set are warnings, for their benefit, to arrive on time. No excuses. So far the only ones here are Tora and me. Though the fact my best comrade lives with me has a huge deal with him rarely ever arriving late.

We're in the *Aedeo-quad section 4-B both intending to warm-up before the others arrive. I've planned for all of us to stay till closing, and knowing the others reactions we'll need to make sure they're all completely focused on their training and nothing more.

The plan is to spar with Tora for the first part, then take on Borgos since he's the third best and usually alert, and finishing it with Borgos and I vs. the other three. Gine doesn't involve herself with our…tactics. Though I'm still pleased to see her committing to at least showing up and laying out a general idea of what we'll be dealing and practicing.

I doubt she actually realizes that's the intentions during these sessions though. Gine sometimes can be a little dense and slow, usually needing a detailed explanation once…or twice. Not that she's useless or dimwitted, it just takes her some time to actually realize we need her to get the job done.

I've been careful to choose certain missions that would be up to our standards and have a place for everyone to be involved, even Gine. Just about all of them involve locating and gathering resources to bring over to our planet. While she handles that part, the rest of us take care of eliminating any threats or if called for the population. Knowing she always felt uneasy about these events I try to make it as easy as possible for their deaths to come quick.

The feeling of being rather protective of my petite comrade is still foreign, but I've come to gradually accept the emotion. She's very different, easily harmed and unable to shield herself from anyone. It's one of the reasons why I've made sure to assign myself as her partner for all missions. The best way to keep her out of dilemmas is by keeping her within my sight. Apparently Gine is prone to bad luck, according to someone in our team.

"You ready Bardock?" Tora says, bumping my shoulder, "Let's just get this started before we run out of time."

I smirked at him, crossing my arms, "Eager to lose already Tora?"

Barking out a laugh, he waves me off, "You can't win every time."

"Bet?" I asked him cockily already predicting my win. He's an amazing battle partner, but even he can't win against me, I know his every move. He hasn't even figured my strategy yet, and I plan to keep it that way.

Grinning he raised his brow placing his arms behind his head, "Ha-ha like I said you can't win every time, not that I would beat you now, maybe some other time."

I was tempted to ask if he actually believed that, but decided against it, anyone else I'd have no trouble to prove my winning streak.

There's no doubt I'll show the world one day of what a "bottom dweller" is truly capable of and with time, I'm positive I'll be comparable to the elites someday.

The elites are considered to be the top warriors our species have to offer, born into their position and most likely die with the title. Everyone believes what your born as is how you'll be seen as, even after death, but I plan to change that and it's a goal I'm not willing to give up.  
>Even if I have to push and pull everyone's weight around here, "Spend more in your training and less on fooling around then we'll see some improvement."<p>

He scoffed already walking towards the opposite direction, "I need improvement?" Tora turned around revealing a mocking frown, "Maybe in battle, but you need to work on your social skills," He crouched low with his smirk appearing, "especially if you plan on our tiny comrade—,"

Flying to his spot before he could finish his taunting I pulled my fist back and aimed straight to his jaw shutting his mouth and staggering back, "Like I said less fooling around and more sparring."

Cussing at me he glared, amusement coloring his eyes. "Alright have it your way," He said following my example, aiming his own fists towards my face, "If you even have one."

His hits are quickly blocked by both my hands capturing them, "Oh I have one." Assuming he's speaking strategy wise. Pushing him away, I gave a roundhouse kick but he was able to block with his elbow, "Somehow I doubt that." Tora mumbled the same time he attempts striking my left shoulder.

Dodging the hit I told him, "Know your enemy, Tora."

I already predicted his next couple of moves, "A punch aimed towards my left eye and a left kick aimed on my right hip." I guessed right as he made both while I spoke them aloud.

"Try this then!" His right fist went to my face again...but he suddenly opened two fingers to form a V. What the hell? You trying to gouge my eyes out?! By reflex, I blocked it, but a punch came straight for my abdomen. Crap...I was too slow to avoid it completely. He grinned at the wince I accidentally slipped out.

"Predictable huh?" Tora says as a devious grin forms on his face. Tch, Cocky Bastard.

Nodding with pursed lips I let him believe that he had me frozen in disbelief before giving a battle cry, elbowing him on his waist, and clocking him on the back of the head with the same arm, then striking him again with a headbutt, although with his hard head it did prove to be a wrong move.

Tora fell to the ground, not to collapse, but to push both his legs out and kick me down. He stood right back up, shaking his head with a wince, "Damn you really are hard headed."

I flipped back up, grabbing his arm and delivered a one-eighty, "Funny I was thinking the same about you." As I felt my own grin forming on my face.

He came back with another jab. What a half-assed jab...he must be planning something. I dodged it by flying up and I send multiple ki blasts towards his form.

Tora looks at me as I fire a barrage of ki blasts. He nimbly dodges most of them, swatting some of my blasts away before sending his own up towards me, however I moved out of the way before it hit.

Neither of us seem to want to waste any powerful attacks till we see fit and knowing him, I knew he's saving them for later; for the two versus three practice battle.

The warm-up barely begun and before we could continue I spotted my tiny—I mean Gine flying her way over here.

_Damn Tora,_ I've been around the numbskull for far too long.

I glanced down at Tora, motioning to the sky where our comrade was heading our way. He tilted his head muttering, "When did she learn how to fly?"

This isn't the first time I've seen her flying, but the question still does remain who taught Gine. She did surprise me on our last mission when she dashed to the sky, flying around with minimal concern of being spotted. Perhaps her father had finally gotten to her, and managed to rid her aviatophobia.

Seeing her closer to range, I started calling out, "Gine-,"

She raced to me, catching me off guard when her arms wrapped around my neck. The slight force from her body colliding with mine, along with the surprise I had, caused me to stagger back a few feet. Almost on instinct I wrapped an arm around her waist and the other over her torso, like I've done the past times she needed my help—during our missions.

"Well isn't that a pleasant sight." Tora chuckled, causing my face to heat up slightly.

"Shut it you oaf." I hissed.

"What?" He asked innocently grinning, "It's not like this is an everyday occurrence."

Everyday? No.

Though if he knew of the number of times we've been in this position, he'd never shut up about it and neither of us need any more encouraging thoughts.

Taking a breath, I opened my mouth to ask her to let go, before Tora starts again, when I felt her quivering form and shaking breaths. _Shit._ This isn't good.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _

I never knew how to handle this side of her, no one really does.

Gine's the only one open to her emotions. There isn't one female I or anyone would even know or see acting like this. That's saying something considering Tora and I live with my older sister, and her emotional meltdowns usually involved her breaking and ripping things apart, yelling our ears off, and attempting to claw our eyes out—mainly due to my friend's _smart_ mouth.

"Should I just leave the two of you alone?" He asks unaware of the predicament I'm in. I quickly sent him a stay where you are glare. Wipe that grin of your face.

Descending to the group I noted the grip she held on me tighten. Frowning down at her I moved the arm on her shoulders to her hair, softly patting the tresses.

"Are you…" Ok? Alright? Fine? Clearly she was none of the above so I changed my question, "Did something happen?"

I didn't expect her to nod her head, and choke on a sob.

Narrowing my eyes dangerously, I asked darkly, "Who was it?"

I should have guessed one day someone was going to push it too far with her. The tiny idiot was far too trusting, and kind for her own good. Maybe I should be keeping tabs on this one instead of letting her have free reign. No, that's just taking it to another level.

She didn't respond instead burying her face into my shoulder.

I looked up at Tora to see him avoiding looking at us with a frown, "I'm going to wait out there." I don't know if I should've stopped him, but he wouldn't be of any help here.

When he was out of sight, I shifted Gine till she was settled in my arms, and carried her over to the wall. Sliding down to sit on the ground, I leaned back still holding her and said, "We're alone Gine you can let it out now."

Mentally preparing for loud wailing, I closed my eyes waiting for her to start bawling.

_I'm not going to regret this, not going to regret this, not going to—isn't she going to start making me regret this?_

I opened my eyes to see her covering her nose and mouth to hide her silent snivels. Her entire body quivers, with her head shaking left to right slightly.

"Come on Gine," I wrapped my hands on her wrist, pulling them away, "Tell me who did this?" _So I can have a little chat, involving the culprit ripped to pieces, very slowly, and burned before his last breath._

She knew I was the stronger of the two, but still stuttered a "No," while I pulled her hands away.

I cupped her cheek to keep her face from turning away. My eyes wandered over her features, seeing if there is any physical evidence of her distress. Her exotic slanted eyes were bloodshot, shedding tears down her tinted hollow cheeks, to the edges of her pink lips, down her chin, and sliding down her neck. Even with her weeping appearance, she still manages to be the most stunning creature of the galaxy.

"Gine," I tried again, holding both her hands in one hand and the other still cupping her cheek, "Gine," I leaned forward, taking in a breath. Has she always smelled this nice? Unconsciously, I took another breath, "Sweet-scented." I mutter moving my nose to her dark locks.

"B—Bardock?" She says tilting her head up, "W…what're you..." her light eyes met my dark ones and her lips only a whisper away. The yearning I've kept hidden from her and everyone was making an appearance, and before I could stop myself, I closed the gap between our lips, causing our teeth to clash together for the first time.

The beginning was just uncomfortable, though as the kiss progressed it became pleasant, actually much better than pleasant, more natural. Her lips pulled back at first, but softly returned without our teeth colliding this time. She tilted her head to the right, and I copied her movement. My eyes were half closed as I watched Gine.

She sighs into the kiss, lips curling upwards, noses rubbing together gently. The feeling of her soft warm lips against mine felt nice. I'm already dreading when we'll need to pull apart.

I don't know who pulled away first, but the need to breathe became too much for both of us, at least I'd say. Our faces were still close together, gazing at the other with hazed eyes, during a period of silence. Nothing seemed like it would break our moment, nothing until a throat clearing.

Gine tensed up at the sound while I groaned at the interruption. They couldn't pick the worst time to show up, "T—YOU?"

Across the field wasn't anyone I knew, but it was someone recognizable. Who else on the planet would wear that weird head covering like he would?

I stood up, pulling Gine up along with me, gripping her form close while glaring at the male, "Get behind me." I hissed lowly to Gine.  
>Instead of doing as I say she stares straight at the saiyan, "What are you doing here?" Her voice mumbles miserably.<p>

Wait. Does she actually know this guy?

After the first and only meet up, I was pretty much convinced he was just a random male, taking advantage of her intoxicated state. The day after I confronted Gine about it and she seemed to have lost her memory of the night before, typical Gine.

Now looking at the two staring one another with recognition, makes me wonder if I should have pressed on instead of letting it go.

I ask her, "Do you know him?"

She ignores me, keeping her focus on the silent male across the field. I turned my attention to the other, "Who are you?"

He too ignores me, watching only Gine.

The silent gazes they shot towards each other felt very unsettling to witness. Dread was creeping in the pit of my stomach as he lifts his right hand, beckoning her, and Gine actually taking a step towards him.

My own hand tightened around her forearm, preventing her from leaving my side. She left his gaze to meet my own.

"Bardock," she softly stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, "Its fine…he just wants to talk."

Her hand retracted about to walk to him, but I stopped her again, seizing her hand again.

"Who is he?"

It didn't seem right for some creep to show up, out of nowhere, and to want to speak to Gine. I don't trust him and neither should she.

I waited for her to say his name, watching as she turned her gaze from me to him, as if asking for his permission! What's the big deal?!

It's just a name I want, not his home quarters! Though that doesn't mean I won't find out.

He gives her a slight nod, before grabbing his covering and pulling it away.

I…I don't think I'd ever been as surprised as now.

He isn't just any regular male or elite, He is Royalty! For fuck sake this is Prince Vegeta! Our planet's future sovereign. The guy has a power level over eight thousand, and he hasn't hit twenty, yet. Estimates are he'll gain up to ten thousand in less than five years! He'll be surpassing his father pretty soon.

During my stunned moment, Gine managed to walk off to meet the brown haired prince. Where could she have met him? Or better yet, _why is she still meeting him?_

Does she have any awareness of who he is exactly and what he could do to her if she becomes bothersome? Though, with the way he was and is still gazing at her that must be the last thing in his mind.

_What is it though? What's running through his mind? Her mind? And why do they need to have a private conversation?!  
><em>  
><strong>Gine<strong>

_I won't forgive him!_

I refuse to look at Vegeta, he's…he's not going to earn my forgiveness anytime soon! He lied and I don't like liars! Though, maybe he did have a reason to lie. _No! Yes!_

My inner struggle began to dim as I finally take a peek at him through my eyelashes. I can't…I just can't fault him for anything; everyone has their reasons to keep things hidden, even Vegeta.

_Why though?_

He places his hands on my shoulders, leans his head down, and begins, "The fault is mine, Suke." The corner of my mouth tilts upwards before I could ever comprehend the smile making its way.

Both my hands reached up to caress his face, but I paused. My eyes shifted away from him and my hands lowered, "Why didn't you mention anything?" I murmured.

"There wasn't much to tell," He says moving his hands, attempting to hold my hand, but I placed them behind my back. Vegeta sighs before continuing, "My father planned something that I had no interest in and I wasn't even planning in showing." He admits.

_He had no interest in finding a lifelong partner?_

"No wait that came out incorrectly," Vegeta shook his head slightly, seeing my crestfallen expression "I have no interest in finding a consort—give me a moment!" He places his hand on my mouth before I could comment, "There's no interest because I've already decided that I wanted you! I want you as my mate Gine!"

My eyes widened at his revelation, and stunned into silence, though I wouldn't be able to speak with his hand covering my mouth.

"I've thought of this for a while," He confesses, gazing at me, "Since I first saw you spying from above, clever in keeping silent my dear, I've known you were hiding long before we officially made acquaintance," My face reddened in mortification, "At first it was your beauty that pulled me to you, but after we met I began realizing how truly interesting you are. Happy, young, and naive; refreshing from the everyday bitter soldiers.

"From the time we've spent I've come to know, respect, and dare I say it? Love you." Vegeta chuckles, removing his hand and moving them both to behind my head, "We grow and we are raised to kill for our own selfish needs," I flinch at his words, "You however have never participated in our barbaric acts, yet the guilt of knowing and being a witness hits you just as hard, as if you were the actual murderer!

"I cannot promise that I'll be able to change our customs, but I can promise that with you taking your place by my side that you will never worry again," He leaned down pressing his lips on my forehead his smile forming as he said, "I'll take care of you, and any child we'll have, just say that you return my sentiments."

Still in a surprised state, all I could muster is to say, "Child?"

I've never given much thought to them.

He moved slightly away, raising an eyebrow and grinning, "Well of course! Wouldn't you wish to have a child?"

Instead of answering I took a step back, "Vegeta I—I don't know," I turned my head to look anywhere, but at him.

**Bardock**

I leaned back studying the two silently. Neither spoke louder than murmurs and whispers, they seemed to want to keep their conversation secretive. The prince spoke for the majority of the time, keeping Gine silent. I. AM. Getting. Impatient.

My want to snatch her away from him battled with my intellect, knowing he like his father King Vegeta, have short tempers. If I did anything to slight him in the slightest, then Gine could possibly be harmed. What did she get herself into?

As I waited for them to separate, Tora came back, pausing with widened eyes as he stared at the couple conversing silently. He shook his head while walking to my side, "Guess I did the right thing in sending the others away." I nodded at his decision, though knowing it wasn't for the reason he believed, "What did you do?"

I scoffed, "Me?"

"You can't honestly tell me goody-goody Gine did something." He says that even with the proof across the field, "Unless…" Tora trailed off.

From the corner of my eye I could see him frowning, watching the two completely different saiyans, talking. They were close, closer than before. My frown deepened as the prince held her close to him, pressing his lips to her head.

"It's not too late, Bardock." Tora said, "Might not mean much."

For once I let myself hope.

There couldn't be anything between the two, impossible. Prince Vegeta will most likely choose an elite as a consort, someone from his circle. He wouldn't involve himself with anyone of the lower class. They have belief of tainting their blood if they bred with third-class. Theory goes of their class abandoning their young, leaving a high number of children raised by single third-class parents.

I watched as Gine took a step back her eyes moving away from the royal. She met my eyes for a brief moment. I ponder what she could be seeing and thinking, before moving my sights to the saiyan beside her and I was slightly surprised to see him glowering at me.  
>He might be the next damn king of our race, but not even he could intimidate me. I directed my own glare at him, telling all I could with my eyes. His glare didn't waver, but the corner of his mouth twitched, of course he'd find some type of humor.<p>

Both our eyes moved to Gine, when she raised a hand to signal a reassurance. It did nothing to ease me, not until she was back here and away from him.

I moved my line of sight to the prince again, and he caught my glare again, but this time he didn't glower back. Instead he gave a smirk and pulled Gine's body against him, placing his lips fully on hers!

My eyes shot up in surprise, my body freezing from any movement. The only thing I could do is watch as the two clutched to one another, devouring their lips in sonnet. Dread crept up at me, along with a very familiar feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach. My hands shook at the inability I had to stop them from continuing.

"Gine," I whispered her name unable to believe the intimacy the two are showing. She had to stop, this couldn't be true, a nightmare that I'm not waking from. And yet, I knew this wasn't a nightmare.

A nightmare couldn't make anyone feel…helpless. I could barely breathe as they continued. A painful twist came to my chest, almost as if I received a powerful hit, but worse. _Stop._

"Gine," I said a little louder, _Stop._

_Why does it feel as if I'm suffocating? Why is she with him? Gine…stop._

She's beautiful, vulnerable, and capable of love.

_Have I been wrong to shut out any feelings of affection? Has everyone been right about my resolve crumbling? What is this feeling?_

Gine would be happier with someone who's willing to shower her with affection and warmth. I—I've never expressed those emotions. It would be better if she finally found herself a partner.

_Why does it feel as if I'm losing her?_

She was never mine to begin with, but she could have been.

_Gine…_

"Bardock," Tora shook me from my thoughts, "Snap out of it."

"I know!" I hissed shaking his hand away.

The two finally separated, Gine completely flushed and our prince with a flashing smirk. I moved back, finally capable, and turned away from them. My fists still shook and only increased as I hear two sets of feet making their way closer.

They stopped, but I didn't look their way.

"I'll be taking your friend for today," He said smugly increasing my anger towards him.

They both stepped back, but before either flew off Gine said, "I'll see the two of you…"

_Stop.  
>Stop.<br>Stop!_

Thoughts and words were two different things, and mine couldn't be voiced currently. Even when I finally turned and the two had already left.

"Bardock," Tora again tried, "Everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure Gine will-,"

I cut him off, "From the start I've said it was impossible for anything to develop Tora," I swallowed, "Somehow it did though…but it's too late now."

"Fuck! No it's not! Look, Gine and you aren't like others!" He curses, moving to stand in front of me, "I've joked about the two of you for years, but it became obvious that the two of you care for one another more than just normal companions. The two of you could be mates!"

"Get real Tora," I closed my eyes taking a breath, "Life isn't a dream," I choked at how real the words are, "Realize it." No dream will last, because sooner or later you're going to wake up.

"No," He shook his head, "Life is a dream, realize it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the beginning with Gine's immune system, a more broader explanation will be eventually posted in 'A mother's touch'**

**Also for the Visitor who reviewed, thanks for the advice!**

**Consider this your early Christmas gift! =)**


End file.
